


The Runaway

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Co-operation [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas runs off, but Sherlock is determined to find him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, "Lost and Found" prompt

“Where’s Lucas?” Sherlock said, as he burst into 221B.  
  
“He went out about half an hour ago,” John Watson replied.  
  
“Damn, he hasn’t replied to the texts I sent him,” Sherlock said.  “I was hoping it was just because he was asleep.  Where was he going?”  
  
“He didn’t say,” Greg Lestrade said.  
  
“Well, how was he?” Sherlock asked.  
  
“Tired, bruised and battered, very quiet,” John said.  
  
“Why didn’t you stop him leaving?”Sherlock snapped.  “You should have locked the door.”  
  
“He’s a grown man.  You can’t just detain someone without good reason,” Greg said quietly.  
  
“He’s acting illogically, that should be reason enough,” Sherlock said as he spun round.  “I’ve no idea where he’s gone, but I’m going to find him.”  
  
“Can we help?” John said, reaching for his jacket.  
  
“No, you’ve done enough damage already,” Sherlock replied from the top of the stairs.  
  
They waited until they heard the front door slam.  
  
“That was uncalled for,” John said.  
  
“He’s worried,” Greg said.  “And he doesn’t really mean it.”  
  
“So do you think we can help?”  
  
“Yes!  But Sherlock’s right – Lucas could be anywhere.  I’ll head back to where I found him this morning, see if he’s decided to go back for another look.  Sherlock will no doubt be working his way through the places most directly related to the operation.  Your best bet might be to check their usual meeting points in case Lucas goes to one of them.”  
  
“Good thinking.  I’ll call in on Mrs Hudson on the way down and ask her to let us know if she hears anything; he might decide to return here.”  
  
“Good idea.  I can drop you off on my way.  Where do you want to start?”  
  
“South Bank would be as good as anywhere.”  
  
***  
  
John walked slowly along, looking at the various people wandering here and there.  On impulse he turned into the National Theatre and headed towards the shop.  To his surprise he spotted Lucas browsing some of the books.  He wasn’t sure whether Lucas had arranged to meet a contact, and in which case he would not appreciate John going over to speak to him.  He therefore sent Sherlock a quick text to say Lucas was found.  Then he made for a seat where he could unobtrusively keep an eye on Lucas whilst the other man continued to browse.  
  
Less than ten minutes later, he saw Sherlock approach Lucas.  John watched as they had a short conversation, before heading towards the till, Sherlock holding a book which he obviously planned on purchasing.  Satisfied Lucas wasn’t intending to try to avoid Sherlock, John left quietly, before letting Greg know Lucas had been found.  
  
***  
  
Sherlock said nothing further until he and Lucas were leaning over the rail, looking at the Thames.  
  
“You shouldn’t have gone off,” he began.  
  
“Someone betrayed me, again,” Lucas said.  “I can’t trust anyone.”  
  
“I know.”  Sherlock put his hand on top of the one Lucas was resting on the rail.  “But we do need to find somewhere for you to stay.  Probably it would be best if you went to Mycroft.”  
  
“Is _he_ safe?”  
  
“I may accuse Mycroft of many things, but he wouldn’t have betrayed you.  I can’t think of anything which could be used to corrupt him.”  Sherlock paused.  “Except possibly the best pastry chef in France.”  
  
Sherlock was glad to hear Lucas chuckle.  
  
“I can’t stand the idea of being shut in somewhere.  Isn’t there anywhere else I could go?” Lucas asked.  
  
“I’d suggest coming back to Baker Street, but you’ve already done a runner from there once and Lestrade tells me I can’t lock you in.”  
  
“What if I promised not to leave?”  
  
Sherlock looked into Lucas’ eyes, which were full of a mixture of desperation and misery.  He knew there was no point in making Lucas promise – he was so vulnerable, it would only take a single trigger and he would leave again.  But Sherlock was determined to find a way of making it work, even if it meant seating Mrs Hudson outside the door to 221B, armed with a rolling pin.  
  
“Okay, let’s go back.”  
  
Sherlock sent John a text whilst they were on the way back to forewarn him.  John greeted them as they walked through the door.  
  
“Lucas, could you go into Sherlock’s room so I can retape your fingers?  I’ve made some tea; I’ll bring it through,” John said.  
  
Sherlock paused to fire off a few emails and after about five minutes went into his room, since Lucas hadn’t come back out when John did.  He re-emerged almost at once.  
  
“Lucas is fast asleep,” he said.  “What did you put in his tea?”  
  
“A couple of Mrs Hudson's herbal soothers.  He should be out for a good few hours, which will do him good.”  
  
“Didn’t he notice the strange taste?”  
  
“I told him you’d been experimenting with the tea and he seemed to accept the idea quite happily.”  
  
 Sherlock smiled and sat down feeling relieved.  At least he could devote the next few hours to working out who had betrayed Lucas, without worrying about his whereabouts at the same time.  



End file.
